La Vampiresa y su Venganza
by Sango-sama-0
Summary: Una joven vampiresa quiere vengarse de él... ¿Y qué mejor que dañar al amor de su vida? Pero no le será tan fácil como ella esperaba... pero sigue teniendo cartas bajo la manga. SXM


**Bien! Como he tenido nada que hacer este tiempo (de hecho soy una floja, lo único que hago es escribir, dibujar y jugar en el PC y como no tengo internet...) ¡Tengo una nueva historia! De hecho, es de mi pareja favorita (de nuevo) Sango y Miroku. La narración es así:**

**-Diálogo-**

**"Pensamientos"**

**Espero que les guste, y dejen Reviews!**

* * *

**_La vampiresa y su venganza_**

**Cap I**

**Encuentros**

El joven de azules ojos contemplaba como la muchacha limpiaba y examinaba sus armas. Reinaba en el lugar el silencio… por fin estaban solos los dos, sin nadie que interfiriera. Shippou estaba en la aldea, con la anciana Kaede; Kagome e InuYasha habían atravesado una vez más el pozo, regresando a la época de la chica. Por fin podría decirle todo.

-Sango…- Murmuró, pero los nervios impidieron que continuara, pues la muchacha fijó su atención en él.

-¿Qué sucede, Excelencia?- Sango dejó a un lado su labor, escuchando al Monje.

Pero él no continuó. Bajó la mirada, negando con la cabeza.

Al rato, la muchacha se puso de pie.

-¿A dónde vas, Sango?- Preguntó el joven.

-A tomar un baño. Ni se le ocurra espiarme¿eh?- Sango le dirigió una mirada despectiva. Luego se dirigió al río, desapareciendo por el sendero.

-¡Soy un tonto¿Cómo no fui capaz de decirle nada? Lo que hablamos la otra vez… no es lo mismo. Es mucho más que sólo ser mi esposa. Que se case conmigo no significa nada… cualquiera puede pedirle matrimonio, sin necesidad de conocerla… Antes era eso, ahora no… ella es tan linda, tan… especial. Quisiera no ser tan cobarde. ¡Maldita sea! No quiero perder ésta oportunidad… tengo que decírselo.

* * *

Observaba el lugar, buscando de donde provenía esa presencia. Sus serpientes caza-almas no le traían nada. Y necesitaba las almas, no podía morir sin antes vengarse. Y si tenía que matar a alguien… ¿Lo haría? No, ella no era una asesina. Sintió pasos cerca. Oculta en aquel árbol, nadie la vería. Por el sendero apareció una muchacha, camino al río. La observó un momento, pues le era familiar. La muchacha se desvistió: su espalda estaba marcada con una cicatriz que la cruzaba, producto, seguramente, de alguna batalla. Se metió en el agua, echando a ratos miradas alrededor, como si vigilara que no la siguieran. Ahora recordó dónde había visto a la chica: era del grupo de InuYasha, el que perseguía a Náraku.

-¿Eres tú la que acompaña a InuYasha y su grupo, cierto?- Pregunto la sacerdotisa, después de un rato. La muchacha se sobresaltó: había bajado la guardia por unos instantes, pues no se había percatado de la presencia de la sacerdotisa.

-Sí, soy la exterminadora Sango…- respondió la muchacha.

-La sobreviviente de aquella aldea…- La otra joven la observó un instante más.- Se ve que has pasado por muchas pruebas, y por lo mismo eres muy fuerte… pero hay una parte de ti que aún es débil, pues nunca te habías enfrentado a eso… tus sentimientos son muy confusos.

-Ah, Kikyou…-Sango se miró en el agua.

-Oye, no tenemos porqué ser enemigas… podemos vivir en paz, incluso ser amigas…

-¿Amigas?

-Sí, no tengo ningún inconveniente. De hecho, creo que necesito una- Kikyou sonrió.

-Sí, yo también…- Sango fue callada por Kikyou:

-Alguien viene.

Sango giró la cabeza en dirección al sendero: Miroku apareció por el camino, saludando a Sango con una sonrisa.

-Sango, te espero allá… tengo muchas cosas que contarte- dijo Miroku, sonriendo nuevamente.

-Ah… está bien, voy enseguida…- Contestó Sango. Miroku dio media vuelta y se alejó por el camino, en dirección al claro en el que se encontraban sus cosas. -¿Qué querrá decirme?

-Supongo que algo importante, pues se ve muy feliz- Contestó Kikyou.

-Debe ser…- Murmuró Sango. Se sumergió una última vez, salió del agua y se puso sus ropas, luego tomó sus cabellos en la típica cola que acostumbraba usar diariamente. Se despidió de Kikyou, dándole las gracias.

* * *

Miroku se dirigía al claro, pensando en cómo comenzaría a hablar. En eso estaba, cuando sintió una presencia. Estaba anocheciendo, las sombras de la noche que se venía encima comenzaron a cubrir el bosque.

-¿Sango?- Murmuró, poniendo atención. El ambiente era estático, nada se movía. Eso era algo inusual, algo estaba por suceder. El Monje comenzó a tener miedo.

De repente, es escuchó una carcajada. Miroku miró alrededor, buscando de dónde provenía la risa.

-Estás asustado, Monje…- Una muchacha apareció en la rama de un árbol próximo: era delgada, de cabellos negros y ojos penetrantes de un rojo oscuro- ¡Fantástico! La sangre mezclada con el miedo tiene un sabor muy especial…- La chica lo observó un momento, pasando su delgada lengua por sus labios.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó el joven. Algo le parecía familiar, pero no podía recordar dónde la había visto.

-¿No me recuerdas? Bueno, mis padres fueron "exterminados" por ti… yo sólo era una pequeña vampiresa en ese entonces, y no pude hacer nada. Pero ahora soy mucho más fuerte y he venido a vengarme- la muchacha se deslizó rápidamente desde la rama en donde estaba hasta detrás de Miroku, afirmándolo fuertemente por los hombros-. No intentes luchar, soy más fuerte que tú… Y no te preocupes, no duele…

La vampiresa acercó su boca al cuello del monje, incrustando sus colmillos en él. Miroku dejó de forcejear. La chica tenía razón, no era doloroso, más bien era relajante, como si estuviera entrando en un dulce y profundo sueño…

* * *

Luego de que se marchara la joven, Kikyou observó alrededor. Sus serpientes comenzaron a traerle almas. Se percató de una presencia desconocida en el bosque, algo que era muy inusual en ese lugar. En ese momento, analizó el ambiente, intentando descubrir qué era esa presencia. _"¡Una energía maligna¿Pero qué quiere? No puedo explicarme a qué ha venido al bosque…"_

* * *

Sango llegó al claro. La fogata estaba encendida, y Miroku descansaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol. Sango observó alrededor. Algo no estaba bien. Se acercó a Miroku, remeciéndolo.

-¿Excelencia?- Sango se inclinó sobre él, remeciéndolo un poco más fuerte. Miroku fue despertando lentamente, abriendo los ojos.

-¿Sango¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó el Monje, un poco desorientado.

-Al parecer se quedó dormido– Sango se acercó al fuego-. ¿Qué era lo que quería decirme?

-Yo…- Miroku no terminó la frase, impulsado por algo que no entendía, simplemente se acercó a la exterminadora, acariciándole el rostro, tomándola de la cintura.

"_¡Qué hace¿Cómo es capaz de tocarme de esa manera?"_ Pensó Sango, mientras Miroku se acercaba, tomándola de los hombros, bajando lentamente las manos, llevando con ellas el kimono. Luego, tomó por la barbilla la cara de Sango, y la besó. Ella lo alejó.

-Su Excelencia, yo…- Murmuró, pero el Monje la calló con su dedo índice.

-Que sensuales son tus labios, Sango… me encanta su color- Murmuró, mirándolos. En seguida, la volvió a acercar, besándola con pasión, como desesperado. Bajó lentamente por la espalda, deteniéndose a la altura de la cintura, desató el listón de la falda, apartando la prenda a un lado. Sango lo alejó nuevamente, intentando verle la cara. Algo era distinto, sus ojos no eran los mismos que los del Monje del que ella se enamoró.

-Su Excelencia, esto no es correcto…

-Sango, no me llames así. Lo detesto. Dime Miroku, por favor.

-Está bien, Su… digo, Miroku, esto no es correcto, no deberíamos…

-No te preocupes…- Miroku deslizó su mano bajo el kimono, acariciando lentamente la cintura de la joven- No tiene nada de malo, y si así fuera…- la acercó a su cuerpo- no tendría porqué enterarse nadie.

Sango iba a protestar, pero se detuvo al sentir la intrépida mano del monje en su entrepierna, acariciándola lentamente, mientras con la otra mano abrió el kimono, lo apartó, mirando la hermosa fisiología de su compañera: los senos con su hermosa caída natural, su delgada contextura, con las curvas bien definidas, muslos y brazos fuertes. El joven sonrió. Aunque Sango estaba cediendo poco a poco, aún no estaba convencida del todo. Miroku la abrazó, susurrándole al oído:

-Pequeñita… te amo. No te preocupes por nada, siempre estaré ahí para cuidarte. Lo eres todo para mí.

Sango se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Miroku. Las hubiera creído, de no ser porque ése no era _su_ Miroku. Lo apartó bruscamente, tomando sus ropas y armas. Se dirigió por el sendero, camino a la aldea. A mitad de camino se detuvo, aprovechando para vestirse, y continuó. De improviso, una sombra se le cruzó, impidiendo que siguiera.

-¿Quién eres¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó la Exterminadora, aferrando su Hiraikotsu- ¡Déjame continuar!

-¡Cállate!- Gritó la sombra, adquiriendo la forma de una humana de orejas puntiagudas- ¡Hubiese sido mucho más fácil si te hubieses dejado llevar por el Monje! Pero tú, tan astuta, te diste cuenta de que no era el verdadero Miroku…

-¿Entonces, estaba en lo correcto?- Murmuró Sango- ¿Dónde está Miroku!

-Está más cerca de lo que crees…- Susurró una voz a sus espaldas. El dueño de aquella voz la sujetó con fuerza, arrebatándole sus armas- Sé que tienes más ocultas en tus ropas, pero no nos harán mucho daño.

-¡Suéltame!- Sango comenzó a forcejear, intentando soltarse. Lo consiguió, dándose vuelta para atacar a su opresor, pero…- ¡Miroku!

El monje sonrió, acercándose a la chica.

-¿Qué sucede? No te preocupes, Sango- susurró Miroku, aferrándole la muñeca derecha-. No sucederá nada…

El joven de ojos zafiro la acercó a él, abrazándola con fuerza, mientras Sango seguía oponiéndose…

* * *

"_No quiero… ¡MALDITA SEA! No puedo controlar los movimientos de mi cuerpo, ni mi voz… ¡Nada! Y le voy a hacer daño a Sango, no es justo, ella no tiene la culpa. Quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera, pero no ocurre nada. Se ha dado vuelta para verme la cara, su rostro de sorpresa e incredulidad me dice todo: no entiende que está pasando, y está confundida… ¿Cómo le explico? La he abrazado con fuerza, haciéndole daño. Sus manos comienzan a golpear mi pecho, pidiéndome que la suelte, pero no sucede nada, no pasa nada… no quiero hacerle esto, no quiero verla sufrir, prefiero morir antes de eso…"_

"_¿Quieres que se detenga?- La voz de la vampiresa resonó en la cabeza de Miroku."_

"_¡Claro que sí!- contestó él- ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto!"_

"_Pues es una magnífica manera de vengarse… me encanta que los humanos sufran. Es un martirio para ti y para ella."_

"_Déjala en paz…"_

* * *

Sango comenzó a golpear el pecho de Miroku, desesperada. No quería sacar sus armas, no quería dañar al Monje, no era capaz… él era lo que más le importaba a la muchacha en ese momento.

-Suéltame, yo no… por favor…- después de bastante rato de luchar contra el fuerte abrazo de él, se rindió, derramando dos pequeñas lágrimas. Miroku no reaccionaba, era como si disfrutara de ese espectáculo. De hecho, sonrió al ver las lágrimas de la joven.

-Así me gusta, deja de luchar, pequeña...- susurró Miroku, con malicia- Pronto todo acabará...

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora! Espero poder seguirla pronto, aunque creo q me costará trabajo, pero... paciencia! Si consigo que me pongan internet en casa, todo será diferente! Pero, por ahora, los dejo con esto por el momento. Gracias!


End file.
